unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Come Back Down Bowser!!
Characters *Bowser *Kirby (in the background) *Bowser Jr. *Cell Script Scene 1 After being swallowed, Bowser finds himself in Kirby's bottomless stomach. BOWSER: Hey! Where am I? It's pretty dark in here... ???: I guess you're "in the dark"...in every sense of the word. BOWSER: Ha ha...oh, wait. Who am I talking to? ???: My name is Cell. BOWSER: Cell? What kind of a name is that? Where am I? I'm going to shed some light on the situation. Bowser breathes fire, illuminating the enclosed space. It is round, the walls are pink, and there is a pile of junk around Bowser that has ignited due to his flame. On top of it, there is a strange, green creature named Cell. CELL: OK, enough with the puns, turtle cow. Mine was bad enough, but... BOWSER: Hey! Who you callin' "turtle cow"? CELL: Sorry, turtle cow. Anyway, welcome to Kirby's bowels. They're endless, so Kirby can just keep eating and eating. BOWSER: Oh. So were you eaten, too? CELL: No. I live here. I'm one of Kirby's cells. BOWSER: Huh? CELL: You know, the cells inside your body? Never mind. Come, let me show you around. Scene 2 Bowser and Cell are tunnelling through the mountainous pile of junk beneath them. BOWSER: What IS all this stuff? CELL: Oh, you know...food, clothing, futuristic machinery...Kirby isn't a picky eater. BOWSER: Cool! What kind? CELL: What kind of machinery? Oh, well...there's a laser gun, a teleportation device, a... BOWSER: No, idiot! The food! Give me the food! CELL: But... BOWSER: No buts! Gimme all the food in this place! CELL: Fine... Scene 3 Bowser has eaten all the food in Kirby's belly, which has caused him to become morbidly obese. BOWSER: Oog...I don't feel so good... CELL: We have to get you out of here so you can get better. Hang on, I'll find that teleportation device. BOWSER: Fine, but make it snappy. Cell dashes off, returning with a glowing ring the size of a hula hoop. CELL: Here you go. Just climb through it. BOWSER: Rrgh...I can't fit! The teleportation device is stuck around Bowser's flabby midsection. Suddenly, the ring glows, falls to the ground, and makes Bowser skinny again (so to speak). BOWSER: Huh? What happened? CELL: I think...I think your fat just teleported away. BOWSER: What?! CELL: I don't know how that happened. Try going through the teleportation device again. Bowser looks down at the teleportation device. It has cracked into two crescent-shaped pieces. BOWSER: Hey! What the...? CELL: Oops. Looks like you were so fat that the teleportation device couldn't stay on your belly. BOWSER: GRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!!! HOW DARE YOU?! CELL: Hey, calm down! It wasn't my fault! Scene 4 Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. has been wandering around Bowser's Castle, looking for his daddy. BOWSER JR.: Daddy! Daddy! Bowser! Come back down, Daddy! Come back down, Bowser! Bowser Jr. looks through the entire castle until he accidentally steps on a trapdoor and falls through. BOWSER JR.: Aaaaaa...wait, where am I? Is this some kind of secret lab? Bowser Jr. examines the secret lab until he notices a walkie-talkie and some sort of growing chamber. Inside the chamber, there is a flash of blue light, and a giant glob of fat appears. BOWSER JR.: Hey, look! It's lunchtime! Suddenly, a distorted voice is heard from the walkie-talkie. ???: Wait! BOWSER JR.: Huh? The End Trivia The character Cell has been rumored to be friends with Dark Invader. Category:Episodes